L'archer Blanc
by Taulmav
Summary: Simon Nils, étudiant transférer au Japon se retrouve par un concoure de circonstance dans le VRMMO Sword Art Online... Piégé dans le jeu mortel, parviendra il à en sortir ?


**PROLOGUE : L'ARCHER BLANC **

Avez vous déjà connue l'amour ?

Ce sentiment bien étrange qui nous donne des ailes ? C'est une métaphore bien intéressante d'ailleurs, on voit le monde en rose, en oubliant les défauts.

On croit que tout nous est possible et que rien ne pourra briser ce lien si fort qui nous unies. . .

Connaissez vous l'histoire de Icare ? Celui qui brûla ses ailes en voulant trop se rapprocher du soleil ?

Je me prénomme Simon, Simon Nils de la société française N, une multinational qui c'est très récemment implantée au Japon, j'y est donc suivit mon père, le plan était d'y passer deux ou trois années avant de revenir en France,

au moment ou cette histoire commence, c'était encore la première année. .. Ah, comment oublier ?

Le soleil partait se coucher dans son repos long de douze heures, une petite d'atlantique venait tantôt nous reposer de la chaleur de l'été. . .

Je me souviens, ce soir la j'étais dans le stand de tir à l'arc du lycée, la seule activité ou je pouvais être moi même depuis la mort de Léa.

Mon arc à poulie était dans mes mains, la corde alors que je m'apprêter à tirer sur la cible.

Son poids me semblait rassurant alors que je vidais mon esprit, calmer ma respiration.

Enfin, je lâchais la corde, le bruit plaisant de la flèche partant dans un sifflement se fit entendre, un léger sourire apparaissant sur mon visage alors que je touchais la cible en son centre.

\- « Sicchan, encore la? » Une voix féminine fit dans mon dos,

une seule personne m'appelait Sicchan, malgré le nombre incroyable de fois ou je lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire.

Mon sourire resta sur mon visage

\- « C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça Yumi, le festival j'imagine ? » Répondis-je.

Je me retournais vers ma Senpai, Yumi Kuro était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs mi-long qui tombait sur ses épaules, elle portait, en plus de l'uniforme noir et blanc des lunettes rectangulaire derrière lesquels étaient des yeux bleu perçant.

\- « Que veux tu, être présidente du conseil des étudiants, ça se mérite. » Dit elle en tapotant fièrement la poitrine.

Lâchant un petit « Eh » moqueur, je me dirigeais vers les bancs, j'attrapais la house noir que j'y avais placer plus tôt et y rangeait mon arc avec la plus grande attention.

Après quoi, j'attrapais le jus d'orange que Yumi me tendait tout en faisant la moue et en avalait une gorgée, bon sang que ça faisait du bien !

\- « Enfin bref, j'ai une faveur à te demander. » Fit elle

Soupirant longuement en craignant de devoir 'encore' faire la larbin pour le conseil, je répondais sans attendre

\- « Yumi, je te l'ai déjà dis, les affaires du conseil des étudiants ne me regarde pas. »

\- « Ah non, ce n'est pas sa, j'ai juste besoin que tu fasse une course pour moi, tu sais, c'est demain que sort Sword Art Online » me disait elle avec des yeux pétillants. « Je l'ai précommande et apparemment il est arrivé aujourd'hui. Mais bon, avec le festival je vais probablement travailler toute la nuit... » Elle continuait en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air adorable.

Un nouveau soupire quittait mes lèvres, décidément j'étais bien trop gentil.

\- « D'accord, d'accord, je vais te récupéré ton jeu... »

Son visage s'illumina à ces mots

\- « Merci Sicchan ! Je te revaudrais ça je te le jure ! »

…

..

.

Croyez moi quand j'avais accepter ça, je n'aurais jamais cru passer la nuit devant un magasin… Décidément, j'avais sous estimer les fans de SAO.

Enfin bref, après être enfin revenu chez moi avec un exemplaire du jeu et un nerve gear (Qu'elle avait apparemment précommande en même temps) , Je saluais rapidement le majordome, mes parents et je montai dans ma chambre à l'étage du manoir.

Fatigué, je posais les marchandises sur mon lit avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

J'y passer de l'eau sur mon visage, tout en découvrant mon reflet fatigué.

Mes cheveux noirs était coiffés néglige ment, tandis que sous mes yeux violets étaient de longues cernes noirs.

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais et je retournais dans mon chambre, tapant rapidement un message sur mon portable.

_J'y ai passé la nuit mais j'ai tout, tu viens le chercher quand ?_

Une réponse arrivait au moment ou j'entrais dans la pièce

_De : Yumi_

_Je prendrais tout lundi, j'ai déjà un compte, tu n'a qu'a y jouer un peu. » _

Mouais, pourquoi pas après tout ? Pensai-je alors, ne me doutant point qu'il s'agirait d'une des plus grande décision de toute ma vie.

Je déballais rapidement la machine, faisait les calibrations requise, installé le jeu, et m'allongeant sur mon lit je prononçais les fameux mots.

\- « Link Start. »


End file.
